The Escape
The Escape is the second episode of Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier. It loosely adapts from the "10,000 vs. 10 Warriors" and "Escape by Sea" chapters of the "Birth" arc. Plot summary The 00 cyborgs may be free from the operating table, but their adventures have only begun. As they seek a way to escape their captors, Joe Shimamura learns of the Black Ghost organization that captured him and its goals concerning the 00 cyborgs. Recap The episode begins with a flashback to Joe's past, where he was wrongly accused of murdering his adoptive father, a Catholic priest, and setting his church on fire. The police van transporting Joe got into an accident, allowing Joe to escape, but he is eventually cornered at a seaside cliff. With no other choice, he jumps into the ocean and later washes up unconscious at a beach, where he was found and taken by Black Ghost agents. Another flashback ensues, where Joe was in the process of being turned into a 00 cyborg. As he passes out from anesthesia gas, Joe sees Dr. Gilmore looking at him from an overhead window before he hears Skull's evil laughter. Joe suddenly wakes up and finds Great Britain (007) making fun of Dr. Gilmore's acting during their escape, to the old man's embarassment. Joe is astounded to see the one person responsible for his cybernetic transformation acting so human. Suddenly the plane's alarm goes off, revealing that the 00 cyborgs are being pursued by a large group of Black Ace attack craft set on autopilot. Realizing Black Ghost wouldn't let them leave without a fight, Albert Heinrich (004) goes off to destroy the drones, taking Joe with him. The two 00 cyborgs ride two miniature fighter planes, but while Albert shows piloting experience, Joe does not, and he nearly falls into the ocean after being ejected. After gaining control, Joe asks Albert why Dr. Gilmore is aiding them. The German 00 cyborg reveals that Dr. Gilmore was deceived into helping Black Ghost, so once he got the chance, he betrayed his employer by helping the 00 cyborgs escape captivity. Suddenly the Black Aces shoot at Albert and Joe. Albert destroys them with ease, and finds Joe managing to defeat one as well. During the fight, Joe asks about Black Ghost. Albert tells him that Black Ghost is a "death merchant" organization, specializing in producing and selling weapons to willing customers all around the world in order to start wars. Albert finds that his fighter plane is out of ammunition and pulls out. Joe's plane ends up ramming into a Black Ace, but he is amazed when it is destroyed. Albert explains that everything built by Black Ghost was designed to be a weapon, just like the 00 cyborgs. Joe is appalled to hear such a thing, but Albert shrugs it off, saying they just wanted newer and deadlier weapons to use. After the Black Aces are all destroyed, the 00 cyborgs arrive at Island X, one of Black Ghost's strongholds. Under Dr. Gilmore's guidance, Pyunma (008) steers their plane into an extremely narrow passage. In the process, one of the plane's wings is broken off, causing the aircraft to crash-land into a cave at the end of the passage. Fortunately, the 00 cyborgs all survive in one piece, though a bit roughed up. Later, the 00 cyborgs have dinner, cooked by Chang Changku (006). When Britain asks what he put in their food, Chang tells him that he used the bats and snakes living inside the cave as ingredients. Britain is thoroughly disgusted. While this goes on, Joe overhears a conversation between Dr. Gilmore, Pyunma, Albert, and Jet Link (002). Dr. Gilmore explains to them that his fellow scientists realized they were also deceived, and aided the 00 cyborgs by informing Dr. Gilmore about the cave. They also gave him a plan to infiltrate Black Ghost's headquarters and destroy it, and also supplied the 00 cyborgs with a ship. Pyunma points out that escaping by ship is not practical, but Dr. Gilmore assures him that their ship is no ordinary one. Meanwhile, Britain tries his hand at bottle-feeding Ivan Whisky (001), but his methods come out too forceful. Amused, Francoise Arnoul (003) offers to help, and her gentle ways allows Ivan to accept her bottle, much to Britain's dismay. Suddenly Francoise's advanced hearing catches the presence of bomber planes, which proceed to bomb the island and cause a cave-in. Joe uses his Accelerator to save Francoise and Ivan from being buried, while Jet flies Dr. Gilmore to safety, but the others end up trapped. Geronimo, Jr. (005) digs his way out and frees Pyunma and Albert; Britain saved himself by transforming to a rock, while Chang used his fire breath to tunnel through the rocks. With the cave entrance blocked by the cave-in, the 00 cyborgs are forced to find another way out. Thankfully Dr. Gilmore's colleagues find a path for them, but unfortunately the island facility is under heavy guard. To get in, the 00 cyborgs split up into two groups - the first group (Jet, Pyunma, Britain, Geronimo, and Albert) will distract the guards, which will help the second group (Joe, Dr. Gilmore, Francoise, Ivan, and Chang) get inside the facility. Joe's group sneak into a Black Ghost harbor, where they find the ship in question. Dr. Gilmore explains that the ship is a prototype model, built with the intention to dominate the land, seas, and skies. Suddenly Dr. Ryan, one of Dr. Gilmore's colleagues, stumbles in, heavily injured. Before dying, Dr. Ryan reveals that everyone had been executed by their higher-ups for betraying Black Ghost and helping the 00 cyborgs. Suddenly Joe and his friends find themselves surrounded by the robots Joe fought when he first escaped before meeting the 00 cyborgs. Skarr, a Black Ghost commander, calls out Dr. Gilmore for betraying Black Ghost, and accuses him of pretending to help the 00 cyborgs for the sake of research. He has the robots attack the group, prompting Joe to use his Accelerator to try take out all the robots. Ivan issues a telepathic warning, causing Joe to see that his friends are under attack. He tries to save Dr. Gilmore first while in Acceleration Mode, but when Ivan tells him that humans could not handle being put through Accelerated speeds, Joe turns off his Accelerator and saves Dr. Gilmore. The 00 cyborgs try to fight the robots, but they are too many. Ivan orders Chang to melt the door with his flame breath, which Chang does, causing the room to be flooded with water. Fortunately, Joe and his group are saved by the other 00 cyborgs, who take them above water on top of the ship. Soon a group of robotic dinosaurs rises from the waters and they attack the 00 cyborgs by firing missiles at them. Meanwhile, Joe is chasing after Skarr, who appeals to his boss, Skull, for permission to blow up Island X to kill the 00 cyborgs. Joe finds them both, and is shocked to find Skull in person. The other cyborgs are occupied with trying to defeat the robotic dinosaurs, but to no avail. Jet uses his prototype Accelerator to turn their missiles inward, effectively destroying them. Their victory is short-lived when the base starts shaking. Skarr has activated Island X's self-destruct code, after which Skull congratulates him and electrocutes his commander to death. Joe, appalled at this act of cruelty, asks why he would kill his own men. Skull tells the 00 cyborg that he lives in a disposable world, where everyone who has fulfilled their purposes are no longer useful to him. He declares that Joe's time is up, and laughs evilly as the Black Ghost leader teleports out of his throne room. As Island X is being destroyed, the 00 cyborgs are on their last legs. As Jet prepares to use his Accelerator again, Joe arrives at the last minute by Accelerating and defeats the last robots. Albert teases Jet about being upstaged, but he shrugs it off. After boarding the ship, the 00 cyborgs use it to escape Island X. As Island X goes up in smoke and flames, the 00 cyborgs watch the destruction from afar. Francoise wonders if it's truly the end for their troubles. But as long as Dr. Gilmore and the 00 cyborgs live, they will always remain in the shadow of Black Ghost... Characters The 00 Cyborgs * Ivan Whisky (001) * Jet Link (002) * Francoise Arnoul (003) * Albert Heinrich (004) * Geronimo, Jr. (005) * Chang Changku (006) * Great Britain (007) * Pyunma (008) * Joe Shimamura (009) Allies Dr. Isaac Gilmore Black Ghost * Scarl * Commander Skarr * Dr. Ryan * Black Ghost Agent #1 * Black Ghost Agent #2 Voice Cast English Dub *009: Joshua Seth *001: Bob Marx *002, Black Ghost Agent 1: Sparky Allen *003: Midge Mayes *004: Jim Taggert *005: John Daniels *006, Black Ghost Agent 2: Steve Kramer *007: Michael Sorich *008: Mario *Professor Gilmore: Sy Prescott *Scarl: Richard George *Dr. Ryan: Jake Carpenteria *Commander Skarr: David Rasner Notes * The form Great Britain uses to save Francoise and Ivan when Black Ghost's Island X is flooded resembles the Mock Turtle, a character from Lewis Carrol's novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Category:Cyborg Soldier Episodes Category:Cyborg 009 CS Season 1